


Shooting Stars

by Good_News_Everyone



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Buckyfest pinch-hit, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_News_Everyone/pseuds/Good_News_Everyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint teaches Bucky to shoot again.</p><p>Pinch-hit drabble for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge">copperbadge's</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3196691?view_full_work=true">Buckyfest</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bucky Mini Fic Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196691) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> One of the [unused prompts](http://copperbadge.tumblr.com/post/107927149434/bucky-mini-fest-pinch-hit-masterpost) from the mini-Buckyfest started by the ever amazing [copperbadge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge) grabbed my brain and wouldn’t let go till I accidentally a fanfic. Pure crack, fair warning.

**~**

‘Okay, so, let’s start with the basics. When you fire, you don’t wanna break cover for longer than you have to. Stand, draw, aim, release, and drop back down. One smooth motion, fast as you can.’

‘Don’t teach your grandma to suck eggs, Barton, I was shootin’ Nazis before you were even a twinkle in your _grandpa’s_ eye.’

‘Yeah, but not with that arm, and I bet not with this weapon.  There’s more finesse involved than you’d think - I should know, I started on this when I was still a kid in the circus.’

‘All right, then, Ace, you tell me how it’s done.’

‘Change your hold on the string a bit – yep, just like that. Now pull it back out by your ear. Open up your chest as you draw, like you’re taking a nice, deep breath. And….release.’

Pause. _Thwap._

 ‘Hah. Right on target. Told ya so.’

‘Not bad. Pass it over here.’

_Thwap-thwap-thwap._

‘Boom, headshot.’

‘Yeah, yeah. Let’s see if I can hit a moving target this time.’

_Thwap. Thwap._

‘Ooh, centre mass. Nice.’

‘Gimme a couple more goes and I figure I’ll be able to give you a run for your money. How much ammo we got left?’

‘Plenty.’

‘Good.’

~

Sam closed his eyes for a moment, hoping the bizarre, pastel-dotted tableau in his kitchen was some kind of particularly strange hallucination. He slowly opened them again. No such luck.

‘Steve?’ he said, his voice carefully even.

‘Mrff?’ mumbled Steve around his mouthful of toast.

‘I want you to know that you don’t have to answer this question,’ said Sam, ‘and if you tell me that I really don’t want to know the answer, I’m just gonna walk away right now and never bring it up again.’

Steve looked up curiously. ‘Sure. What’s up?’

‘Why the hell are you covered in Lucky Charms?’

‘Oh, that,’ said Steve, rolling his eyes. He jerked his thumb in the direction of the living room, where the sounds of muffled sniggering could be heard from within the enormous blanket fort that had colonised most of the floor.

Sam blinked.

‘What.’

‘Buck still doesn’t like beds,’ Steve said. ‘So he dragged his pillow and some blankets out to the lounge, and Clint decided to keep him company. Apparently, they got bored overnight and, well-‘ He waved his hands vaguely to indicate spontaneous fort generation.

‘Gotcha,’ said Sam drily. ‘So where do the marshmallows come into this, exactly?’

‘Target practice,’ Steve said. A rainbow landed with a sticky _thwap_ just above his ear. Steve sighed and extracted it from his hair, adding it to the growing pile on the edge of his plate.

‘Target practice.’

‘Bucky’s still not used to his metal arm, when he’s himself,’ said Steve, taking another mouthful of toast. ‘He was complaining last night that he can’t get the accuracy he used to when he shoots, cause he can’t judge the pressure on the trigger right. So Clint figured he should get some practice. He made a couple catapults out of rubber bands and he and Buck have been taking potshots all morning.’ He plucked at the cluster of half-melted candy staining his T-shirt as evidence.

 ‘Where’d he get the rubber?’

‘Don’t check your underwear drawer any time soon.’

‘Y’know,’ said Sam, ‘I’m starting to realise the Avengers have really weird ideas of what constitutes normal human interaction.’

‘It’s mainly Clint, he makes friends like a primary schooler,’ Natasha said, gliding past the men to snag the carton of orange juice from the fridge. ‘Sugary snacks and pulling pranks.’

‘That how he got you into SHIELD?’

‘For me it was chocolate and paintball,’ she said. ‘Fury’s still holding a grudge against us for that one, it was his favourite jacket.’

A four-leafed clover whizzed in Natasha’s direction; she snagged it from the air without even looking and turned towards the fort with a raised eyebrow.

‘His fault!’ two voices chorused in unison.

‘I know it was you, Bucky,’ called Natasha. ‘Clint loves the clovers, he wouldn’t waste them as ammo.’ She popped the marshmallow into her mouth daintily and strolled out of the house, sports bag slung over her shoulder.

‘You could just head out as well, if you’re fed up with being turned into a sugar-frosted super soldier,’ Sam pointed out, then yelped as a horseshoe hit him on the nose.

 ‘It’s just candy,’ Steve said. ‘It’ll wash out. Besides….’ He looked down at his hands. ‘They’re having fun. That’s something Bucky’s been a little short on for a while now. I’d give up a lot more than a shirt for that.’

There was a moment of silence.

Sam grinned and leaned over towards Steve. ‘You know,’ he said in a low voice, ‘I have a couple of Super Soakers my nephews left here the last time they visited.’

Steve raised an eyebrow. ‘Oh?’

‘I think the boys would appreciate some milk to go with their cereal, don’t you?’

‘I think they might at that,’ said Steve, a smile slowly spreading across his face. ‘You don’t mind us messing up your lounge some more?’

‘Like you said, it’ll wash out,’ said Sam. ‘And I think Bucky’s not the only one who’s earned a little fun.’

‘You might be right,’ said Steve, now grinning openly. ‘All right, lead the way.’

Five minutes later, Natasha heard twin yelps of outrage coming from the lounge, followed by swearing in several languages and the thumps and clattering of multiple people chasing each other around a small house.

She smiled and settled into the porch seat with her book, shoving the bag of clean towels under her chair.

She’d give them another few hours to enjoy themselves.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:
> 
> @loudlyawesome:  
> I would like to request Bucky and Clint in a blanket fort taking pot shots at the other Avengers with paperclips, or some other harmless projectile.


End file.
